frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Clownface
Conrad Starkings (a.k.a) Clownface 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and enemy of Frankenstein's. He became the way he is the same way the Joker became the Joker. He then was nothing but a maniacal violent crook who's only goal was to cause destruction and murder. Frankenstein By Night 'Season 1 Clownface makes his debut in Season 1, Episode 2, "Side Effects." Here, Clownface has an elixir that says will grant gifts. Although he inteded for Frankenstein to drink it, Jen drunk it instead. Clownface then makes a retreat. He is seen again with Frankenstein wanting revenge for what he had done. Clownface proves to be a formidable opponent but with the help of distraction by Percy, Frankenstein tackles him, defeating him. The Commissioner then takes Clownface to jail. 'Season 2' Clownface returns in Season 2, Episode 2, "Birthday Principles." He was one of the many events that Frankenstein participated in. Frankenstein easily beat him up and took him to jail. Clownface comes back in Season 2, Episode 10, "Urban Jungle." He along with other criminals were watching in their cells of what was becoming of Nightmare City. Clownface states that he likes what he sees. 'Season 5' Clownface appears in Season 5, Episode 8, "Paging the Doctor of Crime." Clownface was fighting Frankenstein until he and the hero are both defeated by Man-Beast. Clownface is taken to jail sometime after that. Clownface is back in Season 5, Episode 16, "We Got the Power." Frankenstein and his friends defeats Clownface after a dodging bombs and explosives in a firehouse. Sequel 'Season 1' Clownface returns again in Season 1, Episode 8, "Comfort & Joy." Clownface breaks out of prison but has no place to hide. He then runs into Dr. Zing and the two makes an unlikely alliance to defeat Frankenstein. Clownface is then given the proper materials to defeat Frankenstein but kidnaps Percy and Jen instead. When Frankenstein confronts them, they fight him and Clownface manages to blow him up. However, Frankenstein arises behind him and defeats him. Afterwards, the police comes and takes the two to jail. 'Season 3' Clownface appears in Season 3, Episode 10, "Beat Down." Clownface is among the five villains to break out of prison. The villains all attacks Frankenstein head on with Clownface getting in a good punch. Later, the villains cause crime all around town. When Frankenstein fought them again, Clownface was beaten by his own techniques. Clownface returns in Season 3, Episode 12, "The Invincible Six Part I." There, Dr. Magnus Mysterious bails him out of prison along with five other villains. Clownface is given his bombs and explosives back. When fighting Frankenstein, Clownface causes Frankenstein to fall into a hole wit his grenade. After Frankenstein's defeat, Clownface offers to go on crime sprees. Eventually, they agree with him and start robbing. Dr. Magnus Mysterious calls them back to the HQ. Next in Season 3, Episode 12, "The Invincible Six Part II," Clownface and the others all get what they desire. When they plan to get Frankenstein for good, Fraknenstein busts in and starts by throwing Clownface into a wall, defeating him. List of Appearances Frankenstein By Night 'Season 1' *Season 1, Episode 2, "Side Effects" 'Season 2' *Season 2, Episode 2, "Birthday Principles" *Season 2, Episode 10, "Urban Jungle" 'Season 5' *Season 5, Episode 8, "Paging the Doctor of Crime" *Season 5, Episode 16, "We Got the Power" Sequel 'Season 1' *Season 1, Episode 8, "Comfort & Joy" 'Season 3' *Season 3, Episode 10, "Beat Down" *Season 3, Episode 12, "The Invincible Six Part I" *Season 3, Episode 13, "The Invincible Six Part II" Category:FBN characters Category:Antagonists